


Snow Devils

by blackpink_trash_queen



Series: VIXX-Mas 2017 [6]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also surprise more kissing, epic snowball fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpink_trash_queen/pseuds/blackpink_trash_queen
Summary: wonsik should have known better than to drag Taekwoon into a snowball fight.ori needed an excuse to have wontaek kiss in the snow.





	Snow Devils

**Author's Note:**

> another day of vixx-mas has arrived, enjoy~

Taekwoon was not a ‘let’s go play in the snow’ kind of person. 

He was, however, a ‘I would do anything to see Kim Wonsik smile’ kind of person.

Which was why he was standing in a parking lot, ankles deep in snow, as more snow came down from the grey sky.

Taekwoon watched as Wonsik and Hongbin ran around cars, trying to avoid the snowballs they were throwing at one another.

Taekwoon couldn’t help but smile as Wonsik rounded a tiny black car, his hands full of snow, and grabbed Hongbin by the back of the scarf, smashing the snow into his face before running off again.

Hongbin screeched, his hands moving quickly to wipe the cold substance from his face. “You dirty cheater!”

Wonsik just laughed, already hiding behind another car, scooping up more snow as Hongbin fumed. “There are no rules in the art of snowball wars!”

Wonsik stood, his eyes searching for where Hongbin was hiding before they landed on Taekwoon. An evil smirk slowly spread across his face before he reached his arm behind his head.

It took Taekwoon two seconds too long to realize what Wonsik was doing. Which was just long enough for him to forget to duck, as snow hit him right in the face.

Silence filled the air, a look of shock on Taekwoon’s face, before manic laughter could be heard.  

Taekwoon turned to look at Hongbin, who was doubled over laughing. His face red from the cold and lack of air.

“You,” Taekwoon said, turning back around to look at Wonsik, “are a dead man.”

Wonsik panicked as he watched Taekwoon walk towards him, bending over to grab a handful of snow. “I am going to destroy you.”

Wonsik laughed, darting behind another car as he tried to hide. “You have to catch me first old man!”

Taekwoon smiled, filling his hands with more snow as he walked towards Wonsik.

Hongbin stared on in horror, knowing full well that when Taekwoon was on a mission, nothing could stop him. But he didn’t feel bad for Wonsik. At all.

He had it coming and should have known better than to  challenge Taekwoon. He was competitive, and didn’t like to lose. And Taekwoon wasn’t above fighting dirty if he had to. Which was why Hongbin decided he was better off just watching. He did not want to be on the wrong side of Taekwoon’s vengeance.

Taekwoon crouched down, packing the snow in his hands tightly into a ball before rounding the small car Wonsik was hiding behind. He smiled when he saw that Wonsik’s back was to him, meaning he couldn’t see Taekwoon coming.

Taekwoon reached out with his hand not filled with snow and grabbed Wonsik by the back of his coat before shoving the snow down his back.

Wonsik screamed, the cold snow running down his back, trapped between his skin and his clothes. “You are evil! This is definitely cheating!”

Taekwoon laughed, the force of it causing him to fall on his butt into the snow as he took in the look on Wonsik’s face. “You’re one to talk!”

Wonsik glared at Taekwoon, already scooping up a pile of snow to shove into his face while he was distracted by his laughing. Wonsik waited until Taekwoon had his hand up to his eyes, wiping away for tears from laughing so hard, to pounce onto him.

Wonsik pinned Taekwoon to the ground, his legs straddling Taekwoon’s waist, and shoved his handful of snow into Taekwoon’s face. A self satisfied smirk gracing his lips as Taekwoon looked up at him in shock.

“Oh now you’re asking for it.” Taekwoon said, a hint of laughter to his voice as he used his legs to flip them over, depositing Wonsik into the snow.

Wonsik screeched, reaching blindly to grab fistfuls of snow to throw at Taekwoon.

Taekwoon just laughed, using one hand to pin Wonsik’s hands over his head and his other to reach up the front of Wonsik’s shirt. His cold fingers tickling Wonsik until there were tears in his eyes and his face was red.

Hongbin rounded the car they were behind, hands filled with snow as he yelled. ”Karma bitch!”

Taekwoon looked up just in time to see Hongbin drop snow onto Wonsik’s face before running away while laughed.

Wonsik looked up at Taekwoon, slightly shocked, before they shared matching smiles.

“Lee Hongbin, you better run for your life!” Taekwoon yelled, getting ot his feet and pulling Wonsik with him before they began chasing Hongbin.

Taekwoon wasn’t a ‘play in the snow’ kind of person. But for Wonsik, he was.


End file.
